The present invention relates to a drawer having pull-out rails fastened to lateral drawer frames and rolling on runner rollers at the sides of a body, such as an article of furniture, slides arranged at the rear of the drawer frames or of pull-out rails engaging the supporting rails at the sides of the body and being movable therealong, and the drawer frames being double-walled.
Drawers with drawer frames of plastics material and pull-out rails of metal are widely known in modern furniture construction. Furthermore, drawers are known which have slides at their rear sides that are displaceable along supporting rails at the sides of the body and which roll at the front of the drawer on runner rollers at the sides of the body. The drawer is pivotally supported by means of the slides having slots into which extend horizontal flanges of respective of the supporting rails.